


Be My Forever

by pieceofmysanversharto



Series: Little Did She Know [17]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Engagement, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, maggie freaks out, minor sex injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10123634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofmysanversharto/pseuds/pieceofmysanversharto
Summary: Alex and Maggie celebrate their engagementorthe one where Alex hurts herself during sex and Maggie panics





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a weird assortment of fluff and smut... enjoy!
> 
> also i definitely wrote this instead of doing the work i need to get done for school so i hope it was worth it

"Mags... yes, of course! Oh my god I can't believe it! Yes, yes, yes I'll marry you!"

Maggie put the ring on her finger and Alex pulled her up from the ground and into a kiss. Kara stood in the background jumping for joy. Winn was smiling from ear to ear, overjoyed that the woman who had become like a sister to him was this happy. James was snapping picture after picture, trying to contain his own smile.

Eventually Alex pulled away and rested her forehead against Maggie's, still holding her close.

"I love you so much, Mags."

"So, you're saying you like me?" Maggie asked, a giggle escaping her lips.

"You're never going to let that one go are you.... I can't believe you pulled this off without me finding out. None of those three are very good at being sneaky."

"They wanted it to be special for you just as much as I did. They weren't going to spoil it."

"It was perfect Maggie. Really. You're amazing."

"Only the best for my Alex."

"I love you Mags." Alex nuzzled her nose against Maggie's.

"I love you too.... fianceé."

\----

"Fianceé.... I like the sound of that," Alex said, grinning from ear to ear, wondering how she got this lucky, how she got to be this happy.

"Come on babe, let's go home. I've got some things I want to do that I can't do here in public..." Maggie started pulling her towards the airport.

"Mags! I have to go back to work! We can't do that now..."

"No you don't. We both have the afternoon off. I planned ahead." Maggie said, winking at Alex.

"Well then, I must say I'm impressed with your planning skills. That means you're planning the wedding then, right?" Alex joked, giggling and kissing Maggie's hand.

"Uh...no. That's not gonna happen. Let Kara handle that... I think she's already got most of it planned." Maggie laughed back.

Both of them were high on the excitement of the moment, feeling so full and happy with love.

The drive home was nearly unbearable for the pair. Maggie was driving her bike, with Alex behind her, but Alex was making it very difficult to drive. Not only was she pressed up against Maggie's back, but one of her hands had sneaked down the front of Maggie's jeans, hidden by Maggie's jacket, moving in very small circles, which when added to the vibrations of the bike, made Maggie very distracted. They made it home in what must have been a record time, and as soon as Maggie pulled into the parking garage of their building, Alex looked around making sure they were alone, and began to move her hand faster, and faster, until Maggie was shaking and coming hard. Alex tried to stifle her moans by turning her head and kissing her, but the angle was difficult, and the efforts ineffective, making Maggie's moans echo through the whole garage. 

When Maggie came down, Alex removed her hand from Maggie's pants, and got off the bike. 

Maggie stared at her said, "Good lord woman... what are you trying to do to me?"

"Oh, just making your first orgasm as an engaged woman as exciting as all the previous ones," Alex said, sauntering over to the elevator. "They do say people start having less sex once they're married so... we'd better get it all in now."

"I don't know how accurate your research is, but I can't argue with your results."

"Ooh you're talking science now, don't you know how to turn a girl on." 

They both laughed at their ridiculous flirting. They stood waiting for the elevator, fingers intertwined, Maggie running her thumb over the ring on Alex's hand.

"Have you ever had sex in an elevator?" Maggie asked.

"No, I can't say I have, but it's the middle of the day, Mags. There are people around." 

The elevator dinged open.

"Then we'll just have to see how fast you can come..."

The door closed and Maggie's hand shot down Alex's pants. She pushed two fingers into Alex, already finding her dripping wet, her palm pressuring Alex's clit with every thrust. The thrill of being caught by a neighbour getting on the elevator at any given moment adding to her arousal. Just as the elevator dinged open on the ninth floor Alex was coming around Maggie's fingers, Maggie successfully muffling her moans. Maggie quickly disguised their actions as a heated make out as someone got on the elevator, hoping they didn't notice the smell of sex in the air. They jumped apart and Maggie grabbed Alex's hand with her own to hide Alex's arousal that was coating her fingers. Before the man could say anything, Maggie jumped in with, "Sorry about that, really, we just got engaged, we got a little carried away." Alex held up her hand to show him the ring.

"Oh! Congratulations!" the man said. He went to press the ground floor button and then he noticed the elevator was going up, not down. "Oh, I'm going down, I got on the wrong elevator. Sorry about that." He moved to get off the elevator, and as the doors were closing said, "Congratulations again!"

Alex and Maggie burst into a fit of giggles. As they went up the remaining floors to their apartment, Alex licked her arousal off of Maggie's fingers, saying "I can't believe we just did that."

Maggie couldn't pull Alex into their apartment fast enough when they reached their floor. As soon as the door was shut Alex's jacket and shirt were thrown to the floor, quickly followed by her bra. Alex tried to do the same to Maggie, but found it difficult with Maggie's mouth ravishing her chest. With Maggie's shirt half-unbuttoned and her coat hanging off her shoulders, Maggie took it upon herself to finish the job. She ripped the clothing off the top half of her body and moved on to Alex's pants, quickly stripping Alex of her remaining clothing. 

Maggie shifted so suddenly that Alex didn't know what was going on for a second, but then Maggie's mouth was on her clit and all her worries disappeared. Alex looked down. Maggie was on her knees, holding on to Alex's ass, pulling her closer. She lifted Alex's leg over her shoulder, almost causing Alex to fall over. Her tongue moved from Alex's clit to her entrance, thrusting into her as deep as she could, the tip of her tongue just barely grazing along the soft, rigged wall inside of Alex. Maggie's never been so thankful she was as strong and flexible as she was. She was contorted into a very uncomfortable position under Alex, and Alex was practically sitting on her face she was resting so much of her weight on Maggie. But Alex was so close that Maggie didn't dare adjust her position. She moved a palm up to pressure Alex's clit, partially for her pleasure, partially to take some weight off of her face. Alex ground herself into Maggie's palm, relishing in the friction she found there. Her movement quickened, then became sporadic and her body tensed, Maggie trying her best to keep Alex standing. 

Try as Maggie may, Alex didn't have the balance to stay standing, and Maggie didn't have the strength to catch her in the position they were in. So Alex tumbled to the floor, taking Maggie with her, landing in pile in front of the door. Alex wasted no time in stripping Maggie of her pants and straddling her naked body. 

"Are you ok, Al?" Maggie asked, concerned for her girlfriend - wait, fianceé - after falling to the ground. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Alex rasped before leaning down to kiss Maggie. 

"Wait, Alex, you're bleeding!"

"Hmm?" Alex asks still peppering Maggie's neck with kisses.

Maggie pulled Alex's leg out from underneath her to show her a long scratch down her thigh, that was, in fact, bleeding. Not a lot, but enough that Maggie didn't think they should pick up where they left off without cleaning it up. 

"Oh... that's odd." Alex said, looking at her leg.

They both looked around to see what might've caused it when Alex caught a glimmer of light coming from her hand. She looked at her hand and saw her engagement ring had just a drop of blood on it.

"It was the ring." Alex said, somewhat dumbfounded. She ran her finger across the small row of diamonds running through the center of the ring, her finger snagging on one sharp rock. "Look, it's sharp right here. I must've scratched myself with it when I fell."

"Huh. I guess we're gonna have a new item to take off before we have sex."

"I don't think so. This ring is not leaving my finger. I love it too much. I love you too much."

"Come on, Al. A scratch on your thigh is one thing, but that ring is not getting anywhere near my vagina. I'm not dealing with a scratch down there."

Alex feigned offence, climbing off Maggie, saying "If you want me to take it off you're gonna have to take it off yourself!" and started running around the apartment, prompting Maggie to chase her. 

Maggie did just that, scrambling up off the floor, chasing her naked girlfriend around their apartment. She cornered her in the kitchen, picking her up bridal style and carrying her to the bathroom to wash off her leg. 

Maggie put Alex down so she could sit on the edge of the tub while Maggie grabbed a washcloth and ran it under hot water. When Maggie cleaned off Alex's leg they saw that there was a large gash at the end of the scratch. 

"I feel like I gave you dangerous weapon, not an engagement ring. Geez this is deep."

"It's not your fault, Mags. You didn't know it was sharp."

"But I should've Al! I should've known! And I should've been supporting you so you didn't fall over, and now you're hurt!"

"I'm fine Maggie! I'll put a band-aid on it. It'll heal. It's not the end of the world."

Maggie slumped to the floor in front of Alex and a tear escaped her eyes.

"But what if it's a sign Alex? What if this was a bad idea? What if we're not meant to last, not meant to get married?"

"Hey Maggie, look at me," Alex said, bringing her hand down to guide Maggie's face up. "Hey, no, this isn't some kind of sign. I love you, and you love me, right?"

Maggie nodded.

"That's all that matters. I want to marry you Maggie. I wouldn't have said yes otherwise. Some silly accident doesn't get to determine our future. I love you, and a scratch on my leg isn't going to change that. Ok?"

"Ok... yeah, ok. I'm sorry Al. It's been an emotional couple of weeks. I guess it just caught up with me. I love you."

"And I love you. We get to decide our own forever. And my forever is you, and it always will be. Now how about we make use of this shower behind us and pick up where we left off? Seeing as we're both already naked..."

"You're not naked, Al... you gotta take that ring off first"

All Alex could do was groan while Maggie laughed and pulled the ring off her finger, placing it safely in a drawer. Their bodies collided together once again, hardly able to continue kissing each other because of the smiles on their faces. They had found their forever, safe in the arms of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave comments and kudos! they make me v happy!
> 
> find me on tumblr @piece-of-my-harto


End file.
